Fearless
by JustAnotherMutant
Summary: COMPLETED! The sequel to 'A Little Fear Can Go a Long Way'. Robin and Raven have been together for a month now, and everything seems fine..Or does it? R&R!
1. First Edition

Well, after I finished 'A Little Fear' I thought, "Great, I finally finished my story. Now I can take a break and actually get some sleep at night." Well, no such luck, because as soon as I woke up the next day, my head was flooded with ideas for the sequel. So here I am, booting up the old "Word" again, and burning the midnight oil, so to speak. Read and review please, I really appreciate it. Anyway, this story is a sequel to "A Little Fear Can Go a Long Way", you don't necessarily need to read it first, but if you don't, the Titans might feel a bit 'out of character' from the cartoon, since most of them did a little evolving in my last story. Anyway, you know the deal, I do not own any of the Teen Titans, nor do I own Phobia, Plasmus, Warp, Houngan, or Eric Forrester. But I DO own Earl. Oh yeah! With that said, here we go!  
  
"It...LOOKS like bacon..."  
  
"It IS bacon!"  
  
"It...SMELLS like bacon.."  
  
"Cyborg! It IS bacon!"  
  
"Hmm...it even FEELS like bacon..."  
  
"HEY! Cut that out!"  
  
Raven sighed as she walked into the kitchen. Beast Boy and Cyborg were going through they're morning routine and she just hoped they'd leave her out of it this time.  
  
"Yo, Rae?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you make bacon out of tofu?"  
  
"Cyborg, I'm pretty sure you can make everything out of tofu. Bacon is no exception."  
  
"Hah!" shouted Cyborg. "I knew it! I'm not eating this! Nice try BB."  
  
"But Cy, a pig DIED for this breakfast, how could you ignore it's sacrifice??" Beast Boy argued.  
  
"What KIND of pig?" Cyborg asked, his brow furrowed.  
  
"A...tofu pig..."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes as she blew on her tea and walked over to the couch.  
  
"Hey Dark Girl." Called a soothing male voice from behind her.  
  
She turned around and gave her boyfriend a quick, but loving kiss. "Hey Boy Wonder." Raven said, in her seemingly emotionless monotone voice.  
  
Robin smiled, he loved her voice. If there was one thing, in all the world that could cheer him up no matter what, it was hearing Raven's voice. 'She has such a sexy voice.' Robin thought to himself. Beast Boy had often made comments about her sounding 'emotionless' but that didn't seem to apply to Robin. He could tell exactly what she was feeling by picking out the littlest detail in her tone. But then, that was Robin, and little details were his specialty. He was, after all the world's greatest teen detective.  
  
Maybe that's what brought the two lovers together, the world's greatest teen detective, and the world's greatest teen mystery. Robin smiled as he watched Raven delicately sip her morning tea. Whatever it was that brought them together, he didn't care. All he knew, was that he loved Raven, and nothing on earth could bring them apart.  
  
"So Rae, after our morning meditation, what do you want to do today?" the boy wonder asked.  
  
"I don't know, what do you feel like doing?"  
  
Robin shrugged. "Want to go to that bookstore? I was walking past there yesterday and it looked like they got a new shipment in, but I didn't have the time to check it out yet. What do you think?"  
  
'Shit.' Raven thought, 'He couldn't have...could he? How the hell does he always figure these things out.' "Uh, sure Robin, that sounds great." 'No,' she thought, reassuring herself, 'It just has to be a coincidence, I was careful this time. I didn't leave any clues, and made sure to cover my tracks. It just has to be some freak coincidence.' One more look at her lovers face however, and she begun to doubt herself again. 'But...he does look pretty sure of himself. Maybe...too sure?'  
  
As the young couple got up to go upstairs to meditate, they passed Starfire in the hall.  
  
"Glorious morning to you, Friend Raven!" exclaimed Starfire as she flashed her friend a warm grin.  
  
"Hey, Star." Raven replied.  
  
"Uh...Morning Starfire." Said Robin, his hand nervously scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Greetings, Robin" Starfire replied, with very little enthusiasm. However, she did flash him a small, subtle smile.  
  
As they went up the stairs, Robin asked, "So what can your powers tell me, Rae? Is she starting to warm up to me yet?"  
  
"Slowly but surely, Robin. Slowly but surely." 'Hmm,' Raven thought, 'he sure has been asking me that a lot lately...' She shook her head and let the thought go. It was time to meditate.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Xinthos..."  
  
Robin stopped meditating and opened one eye to look at his girlfriend. He smiled. 'She hasn't got a clue.' He thought. 'She hasn't said anything about it all week, so she must have let it slip her mind. Perfect. Today is going to be perfect.'  
  
It was now 11:30 and the two titans were walking down the sidewalk towards 'Basically Books' which was about 2 blocks over from the bayside. It was a bright, sunny day and the couple decided it was too nice of a day to waste it by going for a walk in their costumes. Robin threw on a pair of baggy jeans and a red t-shirt, while Raven was wearing a pair of shorts and a black tank-top. Along with her boots, of course.  
  
The couple rounded the corner and opened the door to the bookstore.  
  
"Hey, Earl." Robin said. Raven gave the old book keeper a small, warm smile.  
  
"Robin! Raven! So nice to see you two today. Beautiful day, isn't it? Oh! Before I forget, those books you two ordered came in. Boy, I'll tell you, these weren't easy to find, no-sir-ee." He gave the teens a kindly warm smile, "But if it wasn't for you two and the rest of the Titans, my old bookstore here, as well as everything else on this street would have been wiped out by that gigantic stone brute!" Earl remembered it clear as day, when Cinderblock went through a rampage on the very street his shop was on. The Titans came in an instant, and stopped the villain before he could do any more damage than a few crushed cars. "Well, here you go!" he said, as he handed two books, each wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with twine to the two heroes.  
  
The couple stared at each other, and the parcels in their hands, in complete silence. Robin finally spoke.  
  
"Uhm...here Rae. I uh, got this for you. For our one month anniversary." He blushed as he handed the book to Raven.  
  
"Thank you Robin...I...here. I got this for you, too." Raven handed the book she purchased to Robin, and blushed as well.  
  
"Well, now," said Earl, "If that isn't the cutest thing I ever saw."  
  
Raven looked at her parcel, and then up at Robin. He nodded at her and said "Go ahead. Open it."  
  
Raven undid the twine and paper, and let out a small gasp as she saw the cover. "A first edition of Mary Shelley's 'Frankenstein!'"  
  
Robin opened his, and smiled as looked at it. "Sun Tzu's 'The Art of War'."  
  
"Ah...well...maybe not." Earl said.  
  
The two heroes thanked the book keeper again as they left his store, hand in hand. Not making it more than 5 steps from the shop, Robin burst out laughing.  
  
"I can't believe we both got each other books as gifts, and from the same shop!"  
  
Raven smiled at her boyfriend "You know what they say, Rich. Great minds think alike."  
  
"Careful with those cliché's Rae, don't want to over do it."  
  
"Hah. You're one to talk, you're standing there drooling all over a whole BOOK of cliché's."  
  
"Yeah, a book YOU gave me." He smirked at Raven, "Zing."  
  
"Dick."  
  
Robin laugh, "What happened to 'Rich'?"  
  
"You were getting a little too...cocky...for that name."  
  
Robin laughed again, as he stopped walking and pulled Raven in close to him. "I love you, Raven. Happy anniversary."  
  
"I love you too, Robin."  
  
Meanwhile, in a broken down, condemned apartment building on the other side of town, four dark figures met.  
  
"I am glad you have chosen to meet with me," the first said. "I am Warp. And I have a score to settle with a certain young Tamaran, of the Teen Titans. I understand that the rest of you have had past experiences with the Titans as well. I would like to welcome you three to my...Society."  
  
"Thank you...Warp." Said Phobia, her voice like venom.  
  
"Raaugh!" roared Plasmus.  
  
"Easy, mon." said another figure, to the large, irradiated creature next to him. "How 'bout we let the future mon here finish, ah? Then we can git ri' down ta' beeznaz."  
  
"Thank you, Houngan." Warp said, "Now. As you all know, I have a score to settle with the Tamaran Starfire. Because of her, I had to live through my entire life again, from infancy! But now I am back, and ready to make her pay for what she did to me. Plasmus, I realize you have no grudge against any specific Titan, but the team has collectively obliterated you more times than I'm sure you'd wish to count. Now is your chance for payback, my friend. Now is your chance."  
  
"GAAURGH!!"  
  
"Houngan, you do, however, have a specific grudge, do you not?"  
  
"Aye, 'das ri' mon. I got's me a bone ta' pick with mistah Victah Stone."  
  
"Aah. The Titan's 'Cyborg'."  
  
"Yah, mon. Me an' Victah wen' to Tech School togetha. I was always tryin' ta work togetha wit the brotha, but all he cared about was competin'. Always tryin' ta prove he was the betta' mon. But now, Houngan's gonna show 'im who the betta' mon REALLY is."  
  
Phobia gave him a questioning look. "YOU went to Tech School?"  
  
"Das ri' dahling! Grad-u-ated first in mah class. How else you think Houngan makes his voodoo dolls betta' than the mystical kind? I use a micro- circutry to inta'-face wi' a cell sample taken from a victim. It analyzes the cell structure, mon, and lets me use mah electronic needles to cause them maad pain, mon!"  
  
"And what of you, Phobia?" Inquired Warp. "You told me you had a specific Titan you wished to see suffer. Which one is it?"  
  
Phobia sneered. "Although I was able to effectively defeat ALL the Titans, there was one in particular who...angers me. I can hear her cursing me with her thoughts. The little WITCH they call...Raven. I shall torment her until she begs for mercy. Then, Houngan, I shall let you have your fun with her."  
  
(Well, there you have it. Chapter one. So, what's the deal with me and anniversaries in the first chapters of my stories huh? Yeah...I don't know either. But if I ever figure it out, I'll let you know.  
  
So as you can see, the overall mood of this story so far seems a bit...lighter than the last one. Well, don't let that bother you, because I can promise you that this chapter is the calm before the storm. But since this is the only chap I have up so far, I'm going to leave the genre as Romance/Action/Adventure for now. Once the later chapters are up, I'll change the secondary to its rightful genre, angst and I'll change the rating back up to R too. Thanks for reading, please review!) 


	2. The Waiter

Alright, here it is: Chapter 2. I still don't own any of these characters, so enough babble on my part. Here's the story.  
  
By the time they got back to the tower, Robin was still laughing, and Raven had a small, but quite content smile on her face.  
  
"There's my favorite happy couple!" shouted Cyborg as he saw them walk in the door. He strode over and placed an arm around each of their shoulders. "You know, I was JUST saying to myself, 'Hey! I wonder what Robin and Raven are doing on this fine afternoon. Whatever it is, I sure bet they could use my CHARMING company.'"  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Beast Boy's hogging the video games again, huh?"  
  
Cyborg growled, "You're damn right he is! I've been waiting around all day, but he won't let me play because it's his game, and he just got it." He growled again, "He won't even switch it to a two-player game! And every time I try, he just turns into a PORCUPINE and SITS on the console!!!"  
  
"What about Starfire? Couldn't you hang out with her?"  
  
"She's busy."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
Cyborg gave his friends a solemn look. "Cooking."  
  
Robin gulped, Raven didn't say anything, but started thinking of ways she could get out of eating at the tower that night.  
  
"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Well, uh, nothing right now, but later ah...I'm...taking Raven out to dinner!" Robin beamed, his fast thinking had done it again.  
  
Raven looked up at him. "You are?"  
  
"Yep! Surprise!"  
  
As the couple started walking down the hall towards the bedrooms, Raven turned to Robin and said, "So how long have you been planning this 'surprise' dinner?"  
  
"Since about 2 minutes ago, when Cyborg told us Star was cooking. I was surprised too."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh, you're a sly one Boy Wonder. You're a sly one."  
  
"So, since its only 2 o'clock, I think I'm going to go hang out with Cyborg for awhile, you know, just keep him company before it's time to get ready. You have any plans for the afternoon?"  
  
Raven shook her head, "Not really, I think I'll just go meditate for a while, or maybe go find a nice quiet place to read." She looked down at the object clutched in her hands and smiled. "Thanks again for the book, Robin." She leaned in and gave her lover a tender kiss.  
  
Robin smiled back. "You're welcome Rae. And thank YOU for the book you gave me."  
  
She blushed, "I wasn't sure if you actually had it. I saw the quotes up on your walls, along with the newspaper clippings and all...but I wasn't sure if you had the book, or just got them off the internet or something. Either way, I figured I couldn't go wrong with an early-print hardcover."  
  
Robin brushed his hand over the cover of the book. "I used to have a copy of it, but it was just one of those tiny, pocket-sized books you can get for a few bucks. I lost it on the bus a couple of years ago. The quotes I have up on my walls are just my favorites that I memorized." He smiled as he gently flipped through the pages of the old book. "I guess now I can add some more." Now it was Robin's turn to pull his love in for a kiss. After parting, he said "So, I'll call the restaurant and book a reservation for say...7 o'clock?"  
  
"Seven sounds great."  
  
After Robin left to go find Cyborg, Raven decided that she had gotten enough meditation this morning, and that she'd rather start reading her book. Or, re-reading, in this case, since it was her favorite book. But as she tried to think of a nice place to read, she decided to stop by the kitchen first, and see how Starfire was doing.  
  
Starfire was buzzing around the kitchen, working very hard on...whatever it was she was making. She had flour in her hair, and on her face, and what appeared to be gravy smeared on her apron. Raven cringed. 'What kind of food has flour and gravy as ingredients?' she thought.  
  
"RAVEN! Salutations friend! Would you care to aid me in garnishing my fungus?"  
  
"Uh...no thanks Star. I just came by to see what you were doing. So...what's the occasion for the...uh...fungus?"  
  
Starfire squealed, obviously delighted that Raven had asked. "I am preparing it in honor of you and Robin relationshipping for one earth month!"  
  
This took Raven by complete surprise. "You're...making us an anniversary dinner?"  
  
"Yes! I am afraid that I have been quite rude to Robin lately, and it has not been making me feel any better by doing so. So I have decided to, how did Cyborg put it, 'Bury the hatchet' and make amends by showing him that I am quite happy for you both."  
  
Raven smiled. "Star...I...thank you."  
  
Starfire beamed at her best friend. "Think nothing of it, friend! I am pleased to make your meal, and hope you enjoy it!"  
  
Now, Raven frowned. "Um...the thing is Star...Robin had plans to take me out to dinner tonight...he already made the reservations and everything. I'm really sorry, you went through so much hard work making this for us...and I know he'd be thrilled to find out you don't hate him anymore." Raven swallowed the lump in her throat. "I guess...I could ask him to cancel the reservation..."  
  
Starfire looked a bit down, but said "Nonsense, friend. Go to the 'out' with Robin, it shall be far more romantic."  
  
"Thanks Star." A sly smile crept up on Raven's lips. "But you know what Star? Don't throw that dinner out just yet. I think I know someone who would REALLY appreciate it."  
  
"You DO?? Who, Raven who??"  
  
"Cyborg was just telling us about how BEAST BOY has been playing video games ALL day long. I'd imagine he's working up some appetite. There isn't any meat in...um...fungus...is there?"  
  
"Not in THIS kind!"  
  
"Ah...great. Then I'm SURE he'll love it."  
  
"GLORIOUS! I shall continue to prepare the meal, then!"  
  
Raven smirked to herself as she walked away. 'Cyborg better appreciate the things I do for him.' She thought. Then she smiled to herself. 'This is really turning out to be a great day. Especially with Star. Robin's been pretty miserable over how much he hurt her. He'll be really glad to find out that she forgives him. It would be nice if those two started getting close again.' Raven stopped walking, and gave what she was just thinking a second thought. 'Well, maybe not THAT close...'  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Wow, Robin. This place is...nice."  
  
"I'm glad you like it, Rae. Order whatever you want. We're celebrating tonight."  
  
The happy couple sat at their table, admiring the restaurant when their waiter finally arrived.  
  
He was a young guy, maybe 18 or 19, about the same age as Raven and Robin. He was tall, and appeared to have a nice physique, although it was rather hard to tell under his shirt and vest. His hair was shiny, and black, like Robin's except unlike the boy wonder's his was long and slicked back. He also had a neatly trimmed "soul patch" under his lower lip. "Good evening folks. My name's Eric and I'll be your waiter for tonight." He handed the couple their menus, and flashed Raven a model-esq smile. "Hey there, gorgeous. If you want anything to drink tonight, just let me know. I won't card ya'."  
  
"Uhm...thanks." As their waiter walked away, Raven shyly looked up at Robin and said "So...do you want to order something to drink? I mean, we probably won't get another chance like this until, well, we're 21."  
  
Robin chuckled a bit. "Sure Rae, a little wine doesn't sound too bad actually."  
  
Raven waved down the waiter the next chance she got. "Uhm, Eric?"  
  
"What can I do for you, beautiful? You ready to order?"  
  
"Uh, no, not yet, but uh, could we get two glasses of wine?"  
  
Eric smiled. She had decided to take him up on his offer after all. "Two glasses huh? You THAT thirsty, babe?"  
  
"Ah, no. One's for my boyfriend."  
  
Eric scoffed. "Well, now sexy lady, I said I wouldn't card YOU, but I didn't say anything about your little friend here." He turned to Robin. "So what'll it be, Mack? You got ID?"  
  
"...no." Robin muttered.  
  
"Well, ain't that just too bad. So I guess that's just ONE glass of wine tonight, eh?"  
  
"No, Eric." Said Raven. "I won't be needing mine anymore, thank you."  
  
"Hmph. Suit yourself, babe." With that, he walked away to another table.  
  
"Jerk." Spat Robin.  
  
"Forget him, Rich." Raven said. "In fact, let's just forget this whole restaurant. Come on, let's get out of here." She looked over her shoulder back at Eric. "Besides, I've lost my appetite anyway."  
  
"But...I wanted tonight to be special for you, Rae."  
  
"Look Robin, we can stay here and try to pretend that that dick Eric isn't bothering us, or we can go home, and make sure we really DO have a...special night." She gave him a look full of lust, and immediately Robin knew what she meant.  
  
The couple got up and started to march right out the door, when a voice called from behind them, "Leaving so soon beautiful? You haven't given me your number yet!"  
  
Raven spun around and gave Eric a cold, hard glare. "Fuck off, Eric." She then turned around, linked her arm to Robin's and walked out the door.  
  
Eric watched the two heroes leave out the door. 'Hmph.' He thought. 'You haven't gotten away from me THAT easily, babe. Not by a long shot...'  
  
When they got back to the tower, the two titans snuck in, being careful not to attract any attention. Fortunately, it appeared that everyone had gone to sleep. Cyborg was passed out on the couch, and Starfire was asleep at the dining table, her head resting ever so gently in a bowl of fungus. They sneaked down the hall towards the bedrooms. As they passed the bathroom, Raven heard noises coming from inside that sounded like Beast Boy vomiting.  
  
Raven's room was still quite a ways down and she couldn't wait any longer. Robin's room was closer so she opened the door and practically threw him in.  
  
Robin backed up until he hit his bed, as Raven practically leaped onto him. He knew he should say something, after all, she had expressed to him the fact that she wanted to take things slowly. But the way she was kissing him, the way she was touching him, Robin didn't want it to end. But, no matter what, he was, if nothing else, a gentleman. "Rae...wait. Shouldn't we stop? I mean, not that I want to or anything, its just, we shouldn't be taking things so quickly..."  
  
Raven smiled at her boyfriend. "Robin, it's really sweet of you to respect my feelings about...sex, and everything. But, tonight is our anniversary." She smiled at him again, this time with more than just a hint of lust in her eyes. "I want you Robin, right here and now. Besides, it's not like it would be our first time."  
  
Robin nodded and immediately begun to take Raven's clothes off. He did it slowly though, gently removing one piece at a time. He smiled, he loved teasing her like this, because he knew it made her wild. When he had finished, he slowly started to move his kisses from her lips, down her neck, towards her collar bone and breasts. Raven moaned loudly, as if they were the only two people in the world. She didn't care who heard her.  
  
Now it was her turn. She pulled away from Robin's mouth and started to tear his clothes off. She was far too lost in passion to play games now, she wanted just one thing, and that was to make love to her boyfriend. After stripping away the last bit of clothing on him, Raven kissed his chest and slowly started to move down...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
'God...' Raven thought as she slowly slipped into consciousness, 'What a night...' She turned over to see if her lover had woken yet, but Robin was still out like a light. Raven climbed out of Robin's bed and walked over to his shower. She was still naked from the previous night, so she was able to just march straight in without having to stop.  
  
Exhausted from the night before, the hot water felt relaxing on Raven's body. 'Aah,' She thought, 'this feels great. Although,' she smirked to herself, 'last night felt better.' Raven smiled, she was getting really comfortable with her new relationship with the boy wonder. They would wake up every morning in each others arms, cuddle and smile at each other, then get out of bed and start the day. After breakfast, they would go to the rooftop, and Robin would join Raven in her meditation. Every night, they would sleep together, using the dictionary definition of the word "sleep", of course. When they first got together, Raven had asked Robin to take their relationship slowly. She didn't want to overload herself with feelings of love and lust every night, although, like the night of their one month anniversary, a few...exceptions, could be made.  
  
After finishing her shower, Raven toweled herself off and walked over to Robin's dresser. A few weeks ago, she had started leaving clothes in one of his drawers so she'd have a fresh set to change into. She took out some underwear and a big comfy sweat shirt. She put them on and headed back to bed. Raven climbed back in, and wrapped her arms around Robin. "Morning, Wonder Boy." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Robin stirred, and without opening his eyes, smiled and mumbled a reply. "Mmm. Morning, Star." 


	3. Showdown

Chapter 3 of Fearless is up! Thanks for all the comments guys, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Or something. Anyway, sorry for the slight delay on this one, I haven't been home in a couple of days, but now I'm back and so is the awkward position I left R&R in back in the last chapter!  
  
As Robin slowly started to open his eyes, he smiled at Raven, the love of his life. Unfortunately, when he opened his eyes, he saw that the smile was not being returned.  
  
"...uhm...Rae? Something wrong?"  
  
Raven glared at the boy wonder, her eyes drilling holes through him. She couldn't believe it. She had just given herself to Robin, body and soul, resulting in the most passionate night of her young life and this was what she got from it.  
  
"Yes, Robin. Something IS wrong. You just called me "Star". Want to explain yourself?"  
  
Robin rested his face in his hand and stared at his girlfriend. 'WHAT did she just say? I did WHAT?' "Rae...what are you talking about?"  
  
"Just now. I said 'Morning, Wonder Boy' and you said 'Morning STAR'." Raven wasn't raising her voice, but her tone had become icy and hard.  
  
Robin groaned. "Awh...Raven...come on. It was just a slip of the tongue! I'm sorry! It's not like I meant anything by it."  
  
"Then why would you say it?"  
  
"It was just out of habit! I was with Star for a year, I said it a lot! Come on, Rae, this isn't a big deal. It's not like I'd call you her name while we were...you know... I was just tired. Last night was...incredible. I've never been this exhausted in my whole life, I was barely awake, and I mumbled the wrong thing. My brain wasn't even awake yet, so it's not like I was thinking about her or anything."  
  
Raven smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry. I'm just not really...used to this kind of thing Robin. You're the first person I've ever been with, I guess I still feel kinda...vulnerable sometimes." She sighed, and laid back down in bed. "Lets just go back to sleep. You're right, I'm exhausted too."  
  
"You're telling me! I mean, what's the deal here? I've been on patrol ALL night, lots of times! We're talking from the moment the sun goes down, to the moment it comes back up. That's like, an average of 10 hours on patrol, and I've never been this tired before. When Bruce was training me to be Robin, we'd do 5 hour workouts, INTENSE workouts, with just 10 minute breaks every hour. I've spent days on the job hunting down The Joker or Poison Ivy, but still, none of it can add up. I have NEVER been more exhausted, in my entire life, than I am right now."  
  
Raven laughed, and turned to her lover. "Well, you're the one who insisted on round number FOUR."  
  
Robin blushed as he chuckled a bit. "Is that girlfriend-talk for 'Shut up, you've got nothing to complain about, now go back to sleep'?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Will you hurry up and knock on that door! This is important! We gotta GO!"  
  
"DUDE! I'm not going in there! You heard those two last night! I don't want any part of that! They're probably still all sleepy and...naked!!"  
  
Cyborg sighed. The Titans just got a call in about 4 super villains calling themselves "The Society" going on a rampage through down town Jump City. He sent the alarm out on the Titan communicators, but only Beast Boy and Starfire responded. Now they were standing outside Robin's bedroom, and he was trying to get Beast Boy to knock on the door and wake them up. However, Beast Boy wasn't going down without a fight, and Cyborg was getting tired of wasting time.  
  
"Augh! Forget it! I'LL do it!" He clenched his large, metal fist and pounded on the steel door. "YO! Lovebirds! Do y'all ALWAYS turn off your communicators when you're busy, or is this some kind of new DEVELOPMENT?! Come on! We got a JOB to do! NOW!"  
  
Robin and Raven came rushing out the door, fully dressed in uniform. They both looked irritated, to say the least.  
  
"Give me the run-down Cy. What's the problem?"  
  
"Four super-goons calling themselves 'The Society'"  
  
"Anyone we know?"  
  
"Yeah. Plasmus, Phobia, and Warp seems to be running the outfit. They've also got some newbie with them, guy calling himself Houngan."  
  
Raven growled, "Phobia..."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"RAAUUGH!!!"  
  
Warp laughed as he heard Plasmus roar. He saw the Titans coming, and he could barely contain his excitement.  
  
"All right Warp! Call off your goons, or be prepared to go DOWN!" Robin knew his battle quips were sort of corny sometimes, but they made him feel braver, they made it easier for him to go fearless into a battle with super- powered villains.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn' Mistah Stone! How ya' dooin' Victah? You don' look so good, mon. What happened, brotha? Have a little...accident?"  
  
Cyborg stared at the figure in front of him. He was dark skinned, and wore a golden mask, with a large red, white, and yellow voodoo headdress. Garish tribal tattoos covered the visible parts of his face, as well as most of his body. He spoke with an accent that was all too familiar to the metal hero.  
  
"Johnny-Loo?!?"  
  
He scoffed. "I always hated 'dat nickname, mon. Mah name is Jean-Louis Droo. But 'dat don' mattah anymore. Now you can call me...HOUNGAN!"  
  
"I'll call you what I've always called you, and that's a LOSER!" Cyborg fired a round of sonic blasts at Houngan, but he was able to dodge them with ease.  
  
Meanwhile, Warp had successfully used Plasmus to draw the attention of the Titans away fro him, as he zeroed in on Starfire. "Greetings, young Tamaran."  
  
Starfire jumped at the sound of the icy voice behind her. She spun around to see that Warp had snuck up on her, and was now directly in front of her.  
  
"Remember me, Titan? Do you remember Warp? You tampered with my reverberator, and because of you, I had to live my entire life again. Although, I suppose I SHOULD thank you. Being able to live my life again, I was able to...correct certain mistakes I made along the way. I am now far more powerful than when last you faced me. Prepare to SUFFER, girl, for this shall not be pleasant..."  
  
"B...but..."  
  
"Oh, I know. You were not the one who directly caused me to revert to infancy, that was the little bird who grew up to become Nightwing. However, if you had not tampered in the first place, and trapped me in the year 2024, none of it would have happened." Warp raised his hand, and with one quick motion, seized Starfire by the neck and lifted her up. "I have waited a long time for this. Longer than you could ever know..."  
  
"Well then get ready to wait longer!"  
  
Warp turned his head to the sound of the voice. It was Robin, he and Beast Boy were standing in front of the fallen form of Plasmus. He was incased in what looked like ice, thanks to Robin's cryro-gernades. Now, the boy wonder had his bo-staff extended and was staring Warp down.  
  
"I am not afraid of you, little boy. Nor am I afraid of what you will become. Do you know why?" Warp smirked. "Because no matter what you may do to me now, I will always have the pleasure of knowing that you died at my hands."  
  
Robin clenched his staff. He knew what Warp was trying to do. Psyche him out, and then strike at him when his guard was dropped. 'Sorry Warp,' thought Robin, 'ain't gonna happen.'  
  
"Oh, yes." Continued Warp, "It was the very first thing I did, come to think of it, after growing back up to my rightful self. Once I had re- acquired all my techno-gadgetry, I hunted you down first. Of course, you were nothing more than a delusional 50 year old man by the time, mind you, but still, it was ever so rewarding to strangle your very last breath out of you." Warp watched as Robin tried his best not to react to what he had just told him. It was one of the most enjoyable things Warp had experienced in quite some time. However, he was so caught up with his tale, that he stopped paying attention to the Tamaran whose throat he held in his right hand.  
  
Starfire's eyes glowed and she cried "NO! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!" Twin beams of green energy burst from her eyes and blasted Warp a good 12 feet away, causing him to crash into a parking meter.  
  
As all this chaos was going on in the streets, nearly everyone who was around when the Society attacked had either fled the area, or were hiding out in the many shops. One person in particular, had just stopped by 'Jump City Computers' to make his weekly purchase, when he saw the battle break out. He watched through the window, as the nine super-powered warriors did battle with each other in awe until he realized, 'Hey...wait a minute. I KNOW some of those guys!'  
  
"AZARATH, METRION, XINTHOS!!" Street signs, parking meters, phone booths, even cars, all were glowing black and white and being flung mercilessly at Phobia. "Come and face me, Phobia!" Raven called, "You have caused me such pain...but today is your day of reckoning!  
  
Phobia smirked to herself, 'Oh I don't think so, darling. I don't think so at all.' "You think I showed you pain, little Titan? You have no idea the meaning of the word. I have prepared for you, witch, and the torment you shall experience is like nothing you could ever imagine." Phobia's eyes flashed white, and the light seemed to engulf Raven.  
  
When it receded, Raven looked around. Nothing had changed, the battle still raged on and Phobia was still standing in front of her, grinning like a maniac.  
  
"My goal has been met," she said. "The Society has served their purpose to me, and I no longer need them." With that, she immediately took off running, catching Raven by surprise.  
  
'I don't get it. She's running away! Is it because her powers didn't work? Is that why she's running?' Raven was just about to chase Phobia down, when she remembered there was more to this battle than just her own personal vendetta. However, not wanting Phobia to get away, she decided to just glance out of the side of her eye, to see how the others were doing. What she saw, made her swallow her pride and let Phobia go. Warp and Starfire were trading blasts, and Cyborg was still trying to hit Houngan. Robin, however, was crippled over in pain.  
  
"ROBIN!!"  
  
Houngan laughed as he continued to prod the object in his hand with a large electronic needle. The object, was one of Houngan's voodoo dolls. One that bared a striking resemblance to the Boy Wonder.  
  
Suddenly, the doll glowed black and white, and was ripped from Houngan's hand. As she threw the doll away from its owner, Raven yelled "Cyborg! Now that he's distracted! Get him!"  
  
Houngan was hit square in the chest by one of Cyborg's sonic blasts.  
  
"BOO YA!"  
  
Raven swooped in on the fallen villain and landed in front of him. She grabbed him by his headdress and lifted him up. Before Cyborg could ask her what she was doing, Raven slapped Houngan harshly right across the face.  
  
"Don't you EVER do that again." She cursed, her tone once again icy and chilling. "Not to Robin, not to ANY of my friends." She dropped Houngan and flew over to Robin, who was just now getting to his feet.  
  
"Robin...are you-"  
  
"I'm ok, Rae. Don't worry about me, right now, we have to take Warp down."  
  
Warp watched in horror as the Titans re-grouped themselves to face him. His Society had fallen, and now he was out numbered five to one. "Well, Titans, this has all been quite fun, but I am afraid I must be going. We simply must do this again some time."  
  
And with that, he generated a time portal and teleported away.  
  
"Well," Robin said, "at least we got two of them." As the police took Houngan and Plasmus away, the Titans stood to the side, catching their breath. As they recuperated, the figure that watched them from the computer store approached.  
  
"Long time no see, Vicky. What with Johnny-Loo here too, this is starting to feel like some kind of freaked out reunion or something."  
  
Cyborg turned to see who was talking to him. His eyes lit up when he did. "ERIC?! ERIC FORRESTER!! Damn! What's up my man! It HAS been a long time!" The two embraced, and then Cyborg turned to his teammates. "Guys, this is Eric Forrester. Dude was my room mate back when I was enrolled in Tech school! Eric, these are my friends and teammates, The Teen Titans. This is Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy...and Raven."  
  
Raven stared in disbelief as Cyborg rested his arm on the shoulder of the very same waiter who had ruined her dinner with Robin the night before. "We've met." She spat.  
  
"Awesome! Man, me and Eric were legends back at Jump City Tech, we were the only two guys in our class who didn't graduate."  
  
Beast Boy looked up at his friend. "Dude...you never graduated tech school? Why not?"  
  
Cyborg smiled, "Well, before the accident, I was never really that into all this kinda stuff. It was my parents who kept pushing me academically, they're the ones who enrolled me in that school. All I wanted to do was play sports and make the Olympics. And Eric here, well he didn't graduate because they EXPELLED him!"  
  
Eric laughed, "Yeah, well, apparently that's what happens to you when the school board discovers you're a meta-human who can interface with any computer. They said I was cheating the system and gave me the boot."  
  
"So Eric, you been keeping touch with anyone else from school?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I just ran into Donna the other day, Vic. Seems like she gave up computers and number crunching as soon as she graduated and now she's some kind of big shot photographer. She just moved back to Jump."  
  
"No kidding?"  
  
"Damn straight. Remember her boyfriend Terry? That college professor she moved in with, and how she was always talking about settling down with him?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well they broke up. So Donna packed up her shit and moved into those new apartments down on 5th street. You should give her a call man, she was way into you back when we were in school."  
  
"Eric, she was going out with Terry back when we were in school."  
  
"Hey man, that TOO." Eric smiled as she slowly turned his attention to the gothic beauty from the night before. "SPEAKING of beautiful women...it sure is good to see YOU again, babe."  
  
This time Robin had had enough. "Look, man, are we going to have some kind of problem here? Back OFF."  
  
"EASY, easy, little man. There's no problem here. We're chill. Look Vic, I gotta head off, but it was good seeing you man. Give me a call some time, I'm listed. Oh, here, take this. It's Donna's number. I'm serious buddy, give the girl a call." He handed a small piece of paper to Cyborg and gave Raven a small wink. "See ya' later pretty lady. Nice to meet you cats, but now I gotta run. Later."  
  
Back at the tower, Raven and Cyborg were having a talk over Cyborg's choice in friends.  
  
"Cyborg, for as long as I've known you, I've always considered you a pretty decent judge of character. Today, all of that was flushed down the toilet."  
  
"Oh c'mon Rae! Forrester ain't THAT bad. He's just a bit..."  
  
"Sleazy? Slimy? Revolting?"  
  
"I was gonna say 'a bit of a player' but deep down, he's good people!"  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Riiight. And Ron Jeremy's really a well-bred conservative business man."  
  
"Psh. Man, forget this. Rae, you can say what you want, but Eric Forrester was a good friend to me back in the day. Now if you'll excuse me...I have a phone call to make."  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
"That's none of your business, friend-hater."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Oh, all right. Fine. I'm calling my old friend Donna Troy. I had a pretty big crush on her back when we were in school, so I figure, hey, maybe she'll be free tonight. Maybe we can go catch a dinner and a movie or something."  
  
Raven smiled. "That sounds nice, Cy. I hope she says yes."  
  
"Yeah, me too." With that, he walked out of the room in search of a telephone.  
  
As Raven walked out the other side towards the living room, she noticed she was beginning to get a bit of a headache. Shrugging it off, she smiled as she saw Robin sitting on the couch watching tv.  
  
"You look lonely in here, Wonder Boy. Want some company?"  
  
Robin smiled, "You know I'd never turn that offer down."  
  
Raven levitated herself over to the couch, and gently brought herself down into Robin's lap.  
  
Robin wrapped his arm around her small body, and brushed her hair back with his hand. Looking into Raven's deep, violet eyes, Robin smiled and wished the moment would never end. He pulled his love in for a kiss.  
  
"Rich?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"...Thank you."  
  
Robin tilted his head, "For what, Rae?"  
  
Raven smiled, "For...everything. For being you, for being with me, for being the best thing to ever happen to me in my entire life. You know, for everything."  
  
Robin smiled. It seemed a little silly to him, that the most beautiful and wonderful girl he had ever known was thanking him for their relationship, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just kissed her again. This time, with much more passion. After a few minutes of making out, Robin asked, "So what do you feel like doing tonight?"  
  
Raven shrugged. "I don't know. Want to just watch a dvd or something?"  
  
"Sure. That sounds great."  
  
"Ok," Raven said, "you pick out a good one, I'll be right back. I have some things I want to put away in my room first."  
  
"Ok. See you when you get back, Rae."  
  
Raven smiled as Robin gave her another tender kiss.  
  
She was almost halfway down the hallway when Raven realized she forgot her book on the couch. The book Robin gave her had quickly become one of her most treasured belongings, and she wanted to put it away, before any kind of unfortunate accident could befall it. Raven turned around and headed back towards the living room, when she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes went wide, and started to fill with tears before her brain could even grasp what was happening.  
  
There was her book, sitting on the couch. Next to it however, was Starfire. Under normal circumstances, Raven would have called to Starfire and asked her to pick up her book. However, since Starfire was straddling Robin, and having her mouth explored by his tongue, Raven was unable to say a word. 


	4. Betrayal

Alright, alright, I know the last chapter left a lot of you doubting, but don't worry guys, I wouldn't do that to you without some sort of explanation lying in the wait. Just have some faith, and hopefully I won't screw up too badly. Anyway, you know the drill, I don't own any of the DC characters, nor do I own any of the movie titles used in this chapter.  
  
(Oh, and a quick note to Dark Weezing- thanks a lot for the comments dude, I really value your praise and advice. As to your comments, you're right, I rushed the battle scene a bit, I have to admit, writing out a fight has never really been my forte, but I figured, what better place than this to practice, right? And to your Forrester comments, it's true, he wasn't really this slimy in the comic, but I wanted to tweak his character a bit. But don't worry, you're going to see another side of Forrester very soon. And number two, 'wonderful sneak attack'? Dammit, Dark Weezing, who have you been talking to?!? But no, seriously, if that's what you were expecting, don't think you're going to be disappointed just yet. Remember friend, his ability to interface with computers is just ONE of the elements to Forrester's power. That is all I'll say for now. I don't want this to end up too much of a spoiler.)  
  
Raven stood, speechless as she stared at Robin and Starfire. A second ago, she and Robin were sharing a very tender and very genuine moment with each other, what she was seeing in front of her now didn't even make sense. She could feel the rage slowly boiling up inside of her, she clenched her fists and took a deep breath in. Raven was so angry, that all she wanted to do was...  
  
'Man, why does Raven buy these cheesy modern horror movies? None of them can hold a candle to the classic stuff.' Robin was sitting on the floor, in front of the couch, with about 20 dvds spread out in front of him. He was holding 'Identity' and 'Jeepers Creepers 2' in his hands and shaking his head. He was just about to start thumbing through the action movies when Raven yelled from behind the sofa.  
  
"You...BASTARD! You lying, conniving little son of a bitch. Fuck you, Robin. No, fuck BOTH of you. I can't believe I ever fell for your sick little game, and I'll never forgive myself for it." With that, Raven turned around and stormed away to her room, tears now streaming down her face.  
  
Robin blinked as he watched Raven marched down the hall. He took a few seconds for his brain to comprehend what had just happened, and then he started to think about it. 'What...did she just...what was she...WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?' Robin rested his forehead in his hand as he tried to fully grasp everything Raven had said. 'What did she mean by "No, fuck BOTH of you"? I'm the only one here!' Before running off to Raven to see what she was so mad about, Robin took one more look around the room, just to make sure he wasn't missing anything. The couch was empty, a few pillows were tossed here and there, as usual. The tv was on, but muted, and there were Raven's horror movies scattered about on the floor. The room was completely empty, except for one very confused teen titan. 'Whatever's bothering her, I'd better find out what it is, fast. I've never seen Rae so angry before.'  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, XINTHOS!" A black and white blur went speeding across Raven's room and was intentionally sent crashing into a wall. When it hit, the glass frame shattered and the picture of that Christmas three years ago fell limply to the floor. Raven's anger threatened to take her over, but she was fighting to keep in under control. However, that was no easy task. Raven tried not to think about the lies...god, the lies. She had never thought any lie could ever run this deep. Love was such a foreign taboo to her, that the thought of lying about it was practically unfathomable. When Robin told Raven he loved her, she believed him. What's more, her empathic powers never warned her of any lie or untrue feeling. So how could things have turned out this way? Raven continued to try and calm herself, but it was not working. Her only option to contain her rage was to let another emotion take over instead. Suddenly, Raven collapsed to the floor in tears, as wave after wave of sadness and betrayal washed over her. She was holding her knees in her arms when the door opened.  
  
"Rae...?" Robin's voice was soft, and full of concern. "Rae...are you feeling ok? What's the matter, love?"  
  
Raven growled, "How DARE you call me that!"  
  
Robin looked shocked, "WHAT? Raven, what's wrong?!"  
  
"What's WRONG? Are you fucking kidding me?! Drop the games Richard! I don't have time for them."  
  
"Rae...please, I'm not playing any games. I just...I want to know what you're so angry about. When you were yelling in the living room...you were yelling at me like there were two people there. Who were you talking to, Raven?"  
  
Raven stared at him in disbelief. 'Is he fucking serious? Is this some kind of sick, twisted game?' "Who do you THINK I was talking to, Robin. You and the girl in your lap, or maybe I was just running my mouth off at Casper, the friendly fucking ghost."  
  
Robin was more confused than ever, but he was not about to give up. "Raven...the only girl I've had in my lap is you. I...Rae...seriously, what the hell is going on here?" The frustration was finally starting to get to him, and it was evident in his voice.  
  
As frustration started to win Robin over, it was rage that flowed through the body of Raven. Her sadness had not been enough to hold it back, and now Raven was practically boiling over with anger. "Do I have to spell it out for you, Robin? Is that what this is all about? Are you just trying to get me to say it? FINE. I saw YOU making out with STARFIRE, and now, I'm about as pissed off as it gets. Everything all CLEAR to you now, Boy Wonder??"  
  
"...Raven...what...what the hell are you talking about?! Star isn't even HERE! She's out doing this week's grocery shopping with Beast Boy, and Cyborg just left for his date. Raven, we're the only two people in this whole tower! Besides, even if she WERE here, WHY would I kiss her?!? Raven, every time I ever kissed Starfire, I wished I was kissing you instead, you KNOW that! Rae...I...I love you so much. How could you ever think I would do something like this to you? I'd gladly hurt myself a thousand times before ever letting myself hurt you, Rae."  
  
"Robin...I...what was I supposed to think? I know what I saw, you were sitting on the sofa, and Star was on top of you... Besides, Robin, you practically faked your way through your relationship with Star...How do I know you're not just doing the same thing to me?"  
  
Robin felt like his heart was slowly being ripped from his chest as Raven spoke her words. When he finally spoke, his words were soft, and his voice was full of remorse. "Raven...there's always one way to tell. Use your powers on me. See for yourself, Rae. What am I feeling for you, right now?"  
  
Raven's eyes glowed, "You're feeling...love. And concern...for me."  
  
"I don't know what you saw, Rae, or why you saw it, but...please Raven, I love you. You have to trust me when I say that to you, because...I've never meant anything more in my life."  
  
"But...then what did I see, Robin? Why did I see you and Starfire making out? Am...am I going crazy?" The tears that had been welling up in Raven's eyes were now making their way down her cheeks.  
  
Robin pulled his girlfriend in for a warm embrace, as he let his mind run. His detective skills were already at full swing and the cogs in his head were turning. 'What could have made her seen something that wasn't happening. A hologram? Some kind of...illusion.' And then it hit him. "Raven...when we fought the Society, did you run into Phobia?"  
  
Raven's eyes went wide. "That...BITCH." Now she understood, the reason Phobia had ran after her power seemed to fail. She wasn't bluffing when she talked about the torment she had planned for Raven, nor was she bluffing when she said her goal had been met. "Yes, Robin. Phobia and I fought today, and she did use her powers on me. When nothing happened at the time, I assumed they had failed, but apparently, they haven't."  
  
Robin nodded. "Somehow, she's been able to make you see visions you fear long after the initial telepathic surge."  
  
Raven sighed in relief. "I'm just glad we were able to figure..." Raven stopped talking and her breath went cold. She stared in silence, out her door and into the hallway as a chill crept up her spine. Raven could still feel Robin's arms holding her tight, but there, in the hallway, stood Robin. He was wearing a suit and tie, and holding Starfire in his arms. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a stunning dress and she was smiling brighter than the sun.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Star." The suit-and-tie Robin said. "Can you ever forgive me for making such a stupid decision?"  
  
"Oh, Robin. Dating Raven was not 'stupid', you merely made a mistake, there is nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"Maybe not, but I'm so glad to have you back, Star."  
  
Raven blinked, and shook her head, but when she looked again, they were still standing there. "Robin..." Raven whispered, as she pointed out to the hallway. "It's happening again..."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It was three days later, and the visions were still coming. They fell into no particular pattern, but now were occurring more frequently than before. Raven was at her wits end, and if not for Robin and her friends, she surely would have slipped into insanity.  
  
Raven knew she had to be strong, she had to believe in the love she and Robin shared. But as each new illusion came, it became harder and harder to differentiate between what was real, and what wasn't. Even the surest thing, like love, can be questioned after day after day of psychological torment.  
  
Robin stayed by Raven's side. The only time he would ever leave her, was when she asked him to, and even then, only if she insisted. Robin could not even imagine the horrible visions Raven was going through, and he became angry. Angry that he could not share her pain.  
  
"Get out of my sight, you filthy whore." Robin's eyes narrowed as he glared at Raven.  
  
"B...but Robin..."  
  
"I said GET OUT OF MY WAY."  
  
"No, Robin. I won't! It's YOUR baby too! You can't just ignore it!"  
  
"You're wrong, Raven. The child in your womb isn't mine, that baby is yours. Yours alone."  
  
Raven fell to her knees as she cried. "NO! PLEASE! You can't do this! I didn't WANT this baby, Robin! I didn't want this to happen! PLEASE! This is exactly what happened to me...please...don't let another child be born without love."  
  
"How could that child ever hope for my love, when I would not even love it's mother?"  
  
"NO!" Raven gasped. She looked around her, she was lying in her bed, and her room was empty. Now she remembered, Robin had left to make her a dinner and some tea. Right after he left, the vision started. It was the worst one yet, Raven was still trembling. She tried to calm herself, tried to remember what Robin had told her.  
  
'The illusions are feeding off your fear Rae. If you want them to go away, you have to make your fears go away. You have to trust, Raven. Trust in my love for you. When you can honestly believe that I would never hurt you, and that I have nothing but love for you, the visions will be gone. You'll be fearless.'  
  
Raven sighed, it was far easier said than done. 'Especially this last one...' Raven thought. 'This one was just...too much. I need to get out, clear my mind.' Raven knew Robin would be back soon, and didn't want him to worry, so she scribbled a short note saying that she just needed to step outside for a little while.  
  
Raven floated straight through her wall, and out into the night's sky. She flew over the water that separated Titans Tower and Jump City. Raven had walked two blocks before she heard a voice call to her from behind.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Raven spun around, "Who's there?"  
  
"Easy, babe. It's just me."  
  
Raven couldn't believe her luck. "Get away from me, Eric. I don't have time for your bullshit."  
  
"Hey, look, Raven, was it? About that, I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry. I was just...you know, fooling around with you. I really didn't mean for it to go that far. I'm sorry, to your boyfriend too. I didn't mean to be such a prick, in fact, I didn't even realize how much of an asshole I was being until Vic gave me a call and straightened me out." His voice was different this time. Gone was the arrogant tone, his words were humbled and sincere.  
  
Raven was surprised, to say the least. Of all the things to come out of Eric Forrester's mouth, the words he just said were probably the last Raven would ever have expected. "...Thank you, Eric. I'm sorry too. For everything I said to you...or about you."  
  
Eric smiled. "Don't sweat it, lord knows I deserved it. So what are you doing out here, all alone? Where's your boyfriend?"  
  
"He's back at the tower. I'm just...going through a lot of things right now. I needed to get some fresh air."  
  
Eric nodded. "Well, you want to go get a cup of coffee or something? I can walk you home after that, its no big deal."  
  
"I...I don't know. I should probably be getting back home by now...but...a cup of tea, doesn't sound that bad."  
  
"Hey, tea, coffee, it's all the same to me. C'mon, I know a great little place."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"So that's what's been troubling me. The illusions...they just...keep coming. I don't know what I'm going to do if they don't stop soon. I can barely take it."  
  
Eric nodded. He was sitting in a two person booth with Raven at his favorite coffee shop. She had just spent the past 10 minutes explaining the whole deal with Robin, Phobia, and the visions. "Well," he said, "if what you're telling me is true, than you must really be afraid of losing this Robin guy, huh?"  
  
Raven nodded. "He's the only person I've ever loved, Eric."  
  
"Does he love you back?"  
  
"Of course he does."  
  
"Then, why would you be so afraid of him leaving?"  
  
Raven stared, she did not have an answer for that.  
  
"Think about it, Raven. If this guy really does love you, and if there really is no chance of him running off with his ex, then why are you so afraid of it? You don't seem like the irrational type to me. If you're so afraid of Robin leaving you, that you'd be haunted by these telepathic illusions, then something's wrong here. You wouldn't have this fear if it wasn't justified by something. All I'm saying is, if he really does love you, and there's no doubt about it, then you wouldn't be so scared of him not loving you, right?"  
  
Raven sat in silence. As much as she hated to admit it, there was truth in Eric's words.  
  
"Look, I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. I was just...trying to help. Look, forget I said anything, alright? C'mon. Let's get you home." A small smile started to form on Eric's lips. 'This is perfect. I can't believe my luck. She's so confused, I've never SEEN a girl more vulnerable.'  
  
When they got to the bay, Raven floated the two of them over to the Tower. "I can float you back after, I just..."  
  
"Wanted the company?"  
  
"...yeah." Raven blushed. 'Cyborg was right,' she thought, 'Eric is a good person.'  
  
"So here we are." He said, "Man, don't you ever get freaked out, you know, living in a giant 'T'?"  
  
Raven smiled, "Actually, once you've been here as long as I have, you barely remember the shape when you're inside." Raven took a step towards the door, and stopped.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know...it's just. Robin's in there. He's been at my side throughout these past three days, and I really appreciated it, but...well, he's been with me these past three days, and the visions have been coming non-stop. I must have spent an hour with you tonight, Eric, and in that time, I haven't had a single fear-vision. I guess I'm just...I don't know..."  
  
"Hey, look, if you think going home is going to make the illusions come back, then don't go. My place isn't too far from here, you can crash there for as long as you like. You can take my water bed, I'll sleep on the couch. Trust me, it won't be the first time."  
  
Something in Raven's head was going off, telling her it was a bad idea. Unfortunately, the thought of her first night of peaceful sleep in three days was enough to drown out her rationality. "That sounds...really nice. Thank you, Eric. You know...Cyborg was telling me how good a friend you were to him, and...I admit, I didn't believe him at the time. But now I see what he sees. You really are a good person, Eric."  
  
Eric laughed, "Hey, babe. Give me the time, and I can be a GREAT person." He leaned in, and before Raven knew what was happening, Eric had pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Raven gasped as their lips touched. She felt as if her energy were being drained and she fainted in Eric's arms. Smiling, he lifted her up, and carried her the same way a groom would carry his bride.  
  
Eric smirked to himself as he walked away from the tower, with Raven in his arms. 'Tonight...is going to be a VERY good night.' 


	5. Transformation

Chapter 5 is up, and so am I. Although I really should be asleep instead. Anyway, a bit of an apology here. I know at the beginning of the story I said it wasn't really necessary to read 'A Little Fear...' but after re- reading the last chapter, I realized that it could get a little confusing. So if you don't really understand why Raven is seeing things, but don't want to sludge through 8 chapters of angst-ridden romance (I sure as hell don't blame ya) check out the second half of Chapter 2 and the beginning of Chapter 3 in my other story. That should clear everything up pretty well. Alright cats, on to the story we go.  
  
Cyborg was lying in bed, awake. 'I hate to admit it,' he thought, 'but I sure do owe BB for this one. Getting a bed was a great idea. I may not need it for sleeping, but damn, it sure as hell came in handy tonight.'  
  
He turned over to look at the sleeping form next to him. When it came to beauty, Donna Troy had always been the 'goddess' of Cyborg's heart. She had long, gorgeous black hair, and soft skin, that seemed to be tinted pink. Cyborg had always thought Donna had the body of an Amazon, he even told her once, and couldn't understand why she broke into a small fit of laughter.  
  
But it wasn't just her beauty that attracted Victor Stone to Donna. She was the bravest and truest person Cyborg had ever met. However, it was her compassion that won his heart. After the operation that salvaged Victor's body and merged it with machine, Donna Troy was the first to visit him. She brought him flowers and a card, just for formality's sake, but she also brought him his favorite sandwich, and a stack of magazines. Victor received hundreds of cards, and more flowers than could fit in his room at S.T.A.R. labs. But it was Donna's gifts that warmed his heart the most. Donna showed him that she had not forgotten the little things about him, the fact that he liked his ketchup and mustard on separate slices of his sandwich, that he didn't like onions, and his hobbies, which she covered with the giant pile of magazines. It was these things that made Victor feel human, and for that, he would forever be grateful to her.  
  
Donna Troy was even the reason Cyborg got interested with cars. Skillfully hidden between his video game magazines and sports magazines, were some car titles. Donna figured that since he would be having to deal with a lot of maintenance work on his body from now on, that maybe she could help ease him into it.  
  
Cyborg smiled. He couldn't wait to show Donna the T-Car in the morning. But since morning was still a long ways to come, he decided he would go make himself a midnight snack and see if anyone was still awake.  
  
As Cyborg entered the dining room, he saw Robin sitting at the table staring at a little piece of paper.  
  
"Yo, Rob. Whussup, man? Something wrong?"  
  
"It's Raven. She left me a note saying she needed to get some fresh air for a few minutes, but she's been gone for over an hour. I'm getting worried, Cy."  
  
"You check the roof?"  
  
"Twice."  
  
Cyborg sighed, and put down his cold slice of pizza. "Well, I'd say 'Let me grab my coat' but you know I don't wear one, so lets just get out there, find her, and bring her back."  
  
Robin smiled at his friend. 80% machine and Victor Stone was still one of the best men Robin had ever known. "Thanks, Cy." Robin walked over to the main window at the front of the tower. "It's a nice night out, hopefully we won't have a hard time finding..." Robin stopped talking as his focus moved towards the two dark figures standing in front of the door. Robin watched in horror as Eric moved in to kiss Raven on the lips, and then seemingly sweep her off her feet and carry her away. Robin was both physically and mentally exhausted from these past few days tending to Raven, and trying to help her through the telepathic torture she was experiencing. His mind was in such a fragile state that he had to ask himself over and over whether he had really seen what he thought he did or not. A tear started to run down his face as Cyborg approached him.  
  
"Rob? Hey, Dick, you alright man? What's the matter?"  
  
Robin turned away from the window, and without saying a word to Cyborg, started to walk back towards his room.  
  
Cyborg rushed over to the window to see for himself what made Robin react in such a manner. He saw Forrester walking away with Raven in his arms. "Eric...you motherfucker. You've crossed the line this time, pal. You've crossed the goddamn line."  
  
In his room, Robin stood in front of one of his wooden training dummies. Out of sheer rage, Robin punched his fist straight through it, splintering the wood. Robin clenched his bloodied and battered fist and swung again at the wooden target. 'After all this bullshit with Phobia, after being there for her, every moment that she needed me, THIS is what I get for it?! Well not anymore. Fuck love, and fuck Raven. This is what I get for thinking that super heroes can have love. A regular couple would never have to deal with god damn telepathic fear illusions. Well fine. If that's what Raven wants, then so be it. I don't need her or her so-called fucking love.'  
  
Suddenly, Cyborg burst into his room. "Rob, its Raven. I...I think she's in danger." Robin studied Cyborg's face, his voice, he was panicked.  
  
"She's not in trouble, Cyborg. She's just off to go fuck your old roommate, because he's obviously done so much for her."  
  
"Robin, hear me out here man, I'm serious! Rob...back in school, there was some weird shit that went down man. Girls went missing, the school contacted everybody, but they were never found. A few of the times, they tried to link the disappearances to Eric, but he always came out clean. But man...Rob, I've just got a REAL bad feeling about this. Real bad. I've got a chill up the back of my neck man, and that's one of the few body parts I've got left!"  
  
Robin nodded. "I'll go."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"No. I said, I'll go."  
  
"But I know where he lives! Plus, I know him better, you need me man!"  
  
Robin flipped open his communicator and switched it over to tracking mode. "No, I don't. I know exactly where they are, and you may know him better, but he took Raven from me. I'm going, and I'm going alone. End of discussion."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Raven slowly slipped into a fuzzy state of consciousness. "Huhn...wha?" She tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes, but realized her arms were secured down. She tried to move her legs, once again, to no avail. Raven's vision cleared and she inspected her surroundings. She was in an apartment bedroom, it was plain, except for the countless computers and parts lying around the room. Raven then looked down at herself. Her limbs were tied down to the bed with glowing cuffs over each wrist and ankle. She had been stripped of her clothes and was left in nothing but her underwear.  
  
"Oh...no..." Raven slowly started to understand the severity of her predicament. Panic started to settle in as she realized she was about to be raped. Just like her mother. "NO!!" Raven tried her hardest to summon her powers, but nothing happened. 'Fuck,' she thought, 'power dampeners.'  
  
"I see you're awake, sexy-lady. Ready to have a good time?" Eric's voice came from the bathroom, the arrogant tone now firmly returned to his voice.  
  
"FORRESTER! You son of a bitch! LET ME GO!"  
  
Eric laughed. "Now why would I do THAT, babe? After all the trouble I went through just to get you here? Although, I guess it wasn't that hard, seeing as how I knew exactly where you were."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Bet you didn't think the power to interface with any computer was all that special when Vic and me told you about it, huh? Well guess what babe, ever since I hugged Victor that day, everything he knew, I know." Eric smiled. "I sure am glad he decided to install that team-member emergency tracker in his robotic eye. It told me where you were, every second of every day, Raven. That's how I found you tonight."  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why ME??"  
  
"Well, when I first saw you, I just wanted you for your beauty. I LIKE beautiful girls, Raven. But then, when I stole all of Cyborg's knowledge, I learned YOUR origin, my darling, your secrets. You see, gorgeous, sucking the info out of computers is only half the deal of my powers. There's a flip-side to it. The more I use my powers, the more I lose my humanity. If I'm not careful, I could end up a cybernetic freak like Victor. However, I was given a bit of amnesty. A way to keep my humanity. I also have the ability to suck the life essence out of the human body, and use it to replenish my own." He paused to flash a truly sinister smirk. "Coincidentally, my power only works on those of the female sex. And it only works carnally. Unfortunately, once the essence is drained, my eh...hehe...donator is left a lifeless husk. Ah well, c'est la vie."  
  
The sinister smirk had transformed into a sinister grin as Forrester moved closer to the bound Raven. "You asked me why I picked you, Raven? I'll tell you. Filed away among Victor's many memories was one in particular that grabbed my interest. A little excursion he went on, into your mind. He recalled meeting your many selves, and was impressed by the power each individual had. This seemed too good to be true. A single girl with multiple essences within her? How heavenly. I plan to have my way with you Raven, and once I do I will have replenished enough for me to go on a spree through whatever database I feel like."  
  
Raven struggled against her bindings, trying again and again to summon her powers. "These restraints...how did you?"  
  
"Aah, you like those huh? Tell me, babe, do they look familiar to you? Just another little thing I picked up from Victor's mind. The restraints are replicas of the ones created by Mad Mod. Victor recalled the Mod using specific power dampening restraints one each of you, and all I had to do was locate Mod's motherboard to access the blueprints of the restraints."  
  
Raven felt a wave of despair was over her. She had not been able to free herself from the restraints the last time, it was Mad Mod himself who released them when it was "time for gym".  
  
"Now, now, baby, don't look so down. This won't hurt a bit." He smiled, "Well, no, it's gonna hurt a LOT, but before the pain starts, it'll feel really good. I promise. Now hold still while I –ACK!"  
  
Forrester was cut off when a black nightstick swung out from behind him and strangled him across the throat. As the nightstick was pulled in, a second one came out of nowhere and struck Eric across the face, sending him toppling to the floor.  
  
Raven looked at her rescuer, his costume was none she had ever seen before. He was in a black, one piece uniform. On his chest, was a bird, in a striking blue, and he held a black nightstick in each hand. Covering his eyes was a black mask, but it left the rest of his facial features uncovered. Facial features that Raven recognized instantly.  
  
"R...Robin?"  
  
"No. Robin is gone. He was a foolish little boy who thought he could mix his job with love. He was stupid and paid for it. Robin is never coming back. I... am Nightwing." His tone was cold, and distant. The very sound of his voice broke Raven's heart.  
  
Nightwing walked over to Forrester's fallen form. "You're lucky I don't kill you now, you worthless little shit." Too quickly for Eric to react, Nightwing brought his foot crashing into Forrester's face. After clamping Forrester's wrists in a pair of handcuffs, Nightwing turned to Raven. "I called the police, they should be here any minute now. You have to stay here and tell them what happened. I told them how to release your restraints, they'll let you go as soon as they get here."  
  
"Why can't YOU let me go?!"  
  
"Because I don't want you to follow me." And with that, Nightwing leaped out the open window, clear to the next rooftop. It would be the last time Raven ever saw him again for a long while.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Four Months Later:  
  
Raven stood on a rooftop as she watched the dark figure leap from rooftop to rooftop, coming closer to her with every bound. Raven took a step back as the caped warrior landed a few feet in front of her.  
  
"Batgirl?"  
  
Batgirl smiled as she rested her hands on her hips. "Please, you can call me Barbara. Raven, right? Nice to meet you. So tell me, what brings you to Gotham City? And what on earth did you do to Bruce to piss him off enough to send ME?"  
  
"I'm looking for Richard."  
  
Batgirl rolled her eyes, "Aah, well, THAT would do it."  
  
Raven continued, "When I went knocking on the door, I was expecting the butler Rich mentioned so many times, Alfred, to answer."  
  
"But you got ole' sour-puss himself instead, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Batgirl did a mock flinch, "Tch. Bad timing, girlfriend. Alfred left the other day to go visit his cousin back home. So what did Bruce do when you asked for Dick?"  
  
"He said 'He isn't here' and slammed the door in my face."  
  
Batgirl sighed, "Typical. See Raven, after Dick dropped the 'Robin' mantle, him and Bruce had sort of a fall-out. Those two never saw eye to eye, you know. This was just kind of the last straw, for both of them. They haven't spoken since he disappeared."  
  
Raven let out a sigh of despair. "Batgirl... Barbara, please... Rich talked about you a lot, he said you were the only one from home who ever really understood him. Please, if there was anyone who would know where he went, it's you. Barbara...Richard is the only man I've ever loved in my life. I'm not about to let him go, not now, and not after everything we've been through just to be together. Please..."  
  
A long sigh escaped from Batgirls chest. She looked into Raven's eyes and gave her a small, soft smile. "You really do love him, don't you?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
Batgirl gave a sad smile, dropping her cheerful disposition for the first time since they had met. "Well now," she said, "I don't know about that..." She looked down at her feet, and then back up at the cloaked hero. 'She really is beautiful. No wonder Dick fell for her the way he did.' She wiped a small tear from her eye and put a hand on Raven's shoulder.  
  
"Dick really loves you, Raven. He'd tell me every time we talked. I'd never heard Dick talk about his feelings like that before, you really made an impact on him. I always kind of had a thing for him, you know. But you're the one he fell in love with Raven, and you're the only one who can make him happy again. That's why I'm going to tell you where he is. He's in a city just a few miles south of Gotham. A place called... Bludhaven." 


	6. Bludhaven

(Could it be?? It IS! The final chapter of "Fearless". It's funny, I'm actually kind of sad that it's over, but I don't think this is the last story I'll write with this same continuity. Although, it might be the last one I write with Raven and Robin as the main characters. I don't know, what do you guys think? Believe it or not, I already have the basic idea for a third story in this "series" and I'll give you guys a quick summary at the end of this one. Thanks again for all the comments guys, really means a lot to me. That said lets get on to the end, shall we?)  
  
The rain came down hard as Nightwing stood over the motionless body of his foe Torque. Already tense, he sensed a presence behind him and spun around ready for another fight. Nightwing froze when he saw who was standing in front of him.  
  
"Rich...it's been a long time." Raven looked at the love of her life for the first time in nearly half a year, and it made her heart sink. Where was the boy she fell in love with, and who was this cold uncaring man he had grown into?  
  
Nightwing stared at the girl in front of him. No, not the girl, the woman in front of him. It had been almost half a year since he last saw Raven, and she was more beautiful now then he could ever remember. She was taller, and more slender, however her curves had not gone away, if anything they were more developed now then before. Her cloak was white now, instead of blue and it almost seemed to give her a soft glow. In the dark alley, with rain falling all around her, she looked like an angel standing among the chaos.  
  
"...Raven. What...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you, so I can bring you back."  
  
"What if I didn't want to be found?"  
  
"Then you wouldn't have told Barbara, because you knew she'd tell me."  
  
"Raven...go away. Please..." Nightwing's voice started to crack as the desperation in his tone became more evident.  
  
"No, Rich! I won't, I've spent these last few months searching for you, and now that I've found you I'm not about to just walk away without at least saying anything to you."  
  
Nightwing sighed, "Alright. Fine. You want to talk? Let's do it up there." He pointed with his thumb to the rooftop of the nearest old stone building.  
  
Raven nodded and floated up, as Nightwing quickly scaled the building with his grappling hook.  
  
When he got to the top, Raven was leaning on the railing, waiting for him. "The Titans have changed a lot since you left, you know. After you took off, Cyborg went on a bit of a recruiting spree. He got Garth and Roy to join pretty easily. Although, they changed their names too."  
  
Nightwing cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. 'Aqualad's become 'Tempest', and 'Speedy' now goes by 'Arsenal'. Also, remember Cyborg's girlfriend Donna Troy? Well, believe it or not, turns out she's really Wonder Woman's sister, and she's got all sorts of Amazonian powers of her own. She's called Troia now, and she became a Titan a couple of months ago. And as if that wasn't enough, Terra's half-brother Brion Markov showed up on the Titan's doorstep just a few weeks ago. Apparently he's been so distraught over Terra's actions that he hasn't been able to face himself since. So now he's decided to make it up to the Titans by joining the team and fighting to restore his royal family's name."  
  
"Brion Markov? You mean Geo-Force?? From the Outsiders?!"  
  
Raven smiled. "Yep."  
  
"So you said Cyborg went on a recruiting spree? Cyborg's leading the Titans now?"  
  
"Yes, and he's been doing a great job."  
  
Nightwing looked concerned, "But, when I was in charge of the Titans, I always shared my leadership roles with you, Raven. I would have figured you would take over as leader."  
  
"And I would have too, were I still a Titan."  
  
Nightwing staggered a step back. "...What? But didn't you come here to ask me to come back to the Titans?"  
  
Raven looked her love in the eyes as she moved closer to him. "No, Richard. I came here to ask you to come back to ME."  
  
"Rae...I...I'm sorry. I can't. That part of my life is over now. I've moved on."  
  
"Oh, who do you think you're fooling here, Rich?! You haven't moved on one bit! Your entire aura is shrouded by love, pain, and despair. Please Robin...let me back in to your heart."  
  
For the first time since she found him hunched over the fallen form of his enemy, Raven watched as Nightwing finally relaxed his shoulders, and released the built-up tension in his body. He dropped the stone-cold act, and finally let genuine emotion shine through his eyes. "I...I haven't been called that in a while."  
  
Raven gave him a soft smile. "It hasn't been that long, Rich."  
  
Nightwing looked down at the ground. "It sure feels like it, Rae."  
  
"I've missed you, Rich. I missed you so much..."  
  
"Rae...I missed you too...but, things are just...complicated."  
  
"Don't give me that shit, Nightwing. What could be complicated?"  
  
"I had my heart broken, Raven. Because of a teammate. Instead of keeping my mind on my job, I was too busy falling in love. I got hurt, and it affected my performance. I can't be a good hero and have love too...it just...doesn't work."  
  
"A good hero? A good HERO?! Richard, that is the biggest amount of bullshit I've ever heard. You think you're a good hero? Well let me tell you something, Nightwing is NO hero. Nightwing is nothing more than a bully, taking his rage and personal pain out on the dregs of society. Know who was a REAL hero? Robin."  
  
"Rae..."  
  
"Rich, please, why are you doing this to me? Why are you running? What are you so afraid of?"  
  
"What do you think I'm afraid of, Raven? I'm afraid of losing you. I love you more than I could ever express with words, Rae. I just...I don't think I'd be able to handle losing you again. I was barely able to deal with it when Forrester stole you and tried to..." Nightwing stopped and choked on his own words.  
  
Raven moved in closer to Nightwing, and gently wiped his tears away. She looked lovingly into his eyes and softly began to speak. "Rich...when I was suffering from Phobia's influence, do you remember what you said to me? You told me, 'You have to trust, trust in my love for you. When you can believe that I would never hurt you and have nothing but love for you, you'll be fearless.'"  
  
Nightwing gave his love a soft, sad smile. "Using my own words against me, huh?"  
  
"They worked for me." Raven said with a gentle smile.  
  
Nightwing sighed, "But...I'm not as strong as you are, Rae. I'm not as brave."  
  
"What are you talking about, Rich?? You're the bravest person I've ever known. You fight super-powered lunatics on a regular basis, without any powers of your own."  
  
Nightwing shook his head, "And I'm terrified every time, Rae. I just try to block it out, and do what I know is right."  
  
Raven looked into his eyes, "Then why don't you do that right now. Richard," Raven pulled him close to her, "what could be more right than this?" She leaned in, and kissed Nightwing, for the first time in far too long.  
  
The kiss seemed to last forever, and when they parted, Nightwing noticed the rain had nearly all but cleared up.  
  
"Rae...I love you."  
  
Raven beamed, "I love you too, Rich."  
  
"I don't want to lose you..."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"So..." Nightwing gave Raven the first genuine smile since he left the Titans. "Shall we give this another try?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me."  
  
"Want to go back to my apartment?"  
  
Raven laughed. "Your apartment?? I wasn't even aware that we were dating again, Rich. Don't you think you're being a little...pushy?" She winked at him and pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
A few minutes later, they were standing in the hallway outside of Nightwing's apartment. "Ok, um, before we go in, I should warn you, it's...pretty heinous in there."  
  
Raven gave her love a questioning look. "Heinous?"  
  
Nightwing smiled. "Yeah, I haven't really cleaned since...well, since I moved here." He opened the door and showed Raven in.  
  
It was a quaint little apartment, and although it looked like Beast Boy had been hibernating there for years, Raven liked it.  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"It's...nice."  
  
"No, I mean, what do you think about...this apartment."  
  
"I told you, it's nice. I like it."  
  
Nightwing shook his head. "No, I mean, what do you think about this apartment...and living here...with me?"  
  
Raven smiled. "I'd love that, Rich."  
  
"Great." Nightwing returned her smile with one of his own.  
  
Raven brushed the side of his face with her hand. "Are you sure about this, though? I don't want to get in the way of 'the mighty Nightwing' and his 'war on crime'." Her tone was sarcastic, but it wasn't cold. Raven was genuinely concerned, this was just her way of showing it.  
  
Nightwing let out a soft laugh. "No, Nightwing's the one who's getting in the way. He's getting in the way of you and me, Rae. If you move in with me here, then I'm not going to take the risk of letting anything get in our way again. I'll hang up the mask for good."  
  
Raven wanted to smile at her lover and kiss him, but her concern wouldn't let her. "But...what about the people of Bludhaven, Rich? It's not like you to turn your back on anyone in need."  
  
"Who says I'm turning my back? I'll join the police force or something, anything. It doesn't matter. I learned my lesson, Raven. I can't hope to live this kind of lifestyle and have you as well. It's something I learned half a year ago, only I made the wrong choice. I made the stupid, cowardly choice. I picked being Nightwing, I should have picked you. I'm sorry Rae, but I swear I'll make it up to you now."  
  
Raven gave Nightwing a look of love, with a hint of lust. "You already have." She pulled her boyfriend in for a tender kiss. The soft kiss soon became raw and full of passion as Raven broke away from Nightwing's mouth and panted, "Bedroom. NOW."  
  
Nightwing instantly scooped Raven up and carried her straight into the bedroom, placing her down on his bed.  
  
Raven blushed as Nightwing begun to strip off his clothes. 'It's almost a shame he's taking it off.' She thought. 'He looks so hot in that new costume.' Taking in the hint, Raven started to remove her clothes as well.  
  
Nightwing started to climb onto Raven, when she stopped him, grabbed his shoulders and rolled over. Raven smiled warmly, down at her boyfriend. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Rae." It had been so long since the last time Nightwing was in bed with the woman he loved, he never wanted it to end. He started to move his kisses from Raven's mouth, down her jaw-line and then gently down her neck. Raven let out a soft, low moan as she felt Nightwing's hands caressing her skin.  
  
Raven shifted her body to allow Nightwing inside of her, gasping as the sensation hit. Raven grinded against Nightwing, loving every second of it. She could see the pleasure on his face, and knew that with every moan she let out, he was brought closer and closer to climaxing.  
  
The two lovers continued on like this throughout the night. It was a passion unlike any the city of Bludhaven had ever seen, and probably never would again. The detective and the mystery had been reunited, their love for each other greater than ever before. They were happy again, in each other's arms, and for the first time in their lives, it was a happiness that would last.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
One Year Later:  
  
Tony Garcia was a middle aged jeweler, trying to make an honest living for himself. Unfortunately, in a place like Bludhaven, that was easier said than done. It didn't take long for the local mob to move in on his business. But Tony was a nice guy. He was hard working, honest, and generous, it was hard not to respect the man. Before the end of his first year in Bludhaven, Tony was already one of the B.H.P.D.'s best informants.  
  
The mob would come like clockwork, to pick up their monthly "donations" and by the time they left, Tony had already talked enough info out of them to put the goons away for life. He was just an ordinary guy doing his best to help keep his city safe. However, he wasn't the only one.  
  
It had been a rather slow day when a customer finally walked in to Tony's jewelry store. Tony recognized the man as soon as opened the door. "Officer Grayson! Good to see you, my friend. I hate to say it, but I don't got anything new for you, at least, nothing I heard first hand."  
  
Dick Grayson smiled and said, "Don't worry about it Tony, that's not why I'm here. I actually just got off duty a few minutes ago and came by to do a little errand."  
  
Tony's eyes lit up. "Well, now! Why didn't you say so? What can I help you with? Anything in particular you thinkin' of?"  
  
Dick grinned as he looked down into the glass case in front of him. "Yeah. There is. I'm looking to buy...an engagement ring."  
  
THE END!  
  
(Well guys, that's it. I hope you liked the ending, sorry again to any of you who were hoping for a depressing ending. What can I say, after writing two stories about them I got too attached to those two crazy titans, and I just couldn't leave them with a sad ending. I WILL be doing another sequel, but don't expect that one anytime soon. I still just barely have the very basic idea worked out in my head, and I'd also kind of like to take a bit of a break from writing. I haven't been reading nearly as many other stories as I would like to, so I think I'll be doing that for awhile.  
  
As for the sequel, I hate to say it, but I don't think it will be another romance story, and Raven and Robin will definitely not be the main characters, however they will be in it. I just really like the idea of a Titans team consisting of Cyborg, Troia, Beast Boy, Tempest Starfire, Arsenal, and Geo-Force in the cartoon show style, and really want to see what I can do with that line up. Action/Adventure with Romance as the secondary genre. They thought he was dead, but Slade returns and the new titans are in danger. Their only hope to defeat their enemy once and for all is to convince the newly wed Graysons to come out of retirement. But will Richard and Raven sacrifice their happiness to help their friends? And how will Nightwing react to the return of his greatest arch nemesis? Not to mention, Slade doesn't seem to be alone this time. He's accompanied by a young woman named "The Ravager" and a young man called "Jericho". Who are these new villains and what is their connection to Slade?  
  
...yeah, really that's about all I've got so far. Just that. I have no idea what else is going to happen in the story but at least I've got a cheesy little summary of it to work off from.  
  
Alright guys, that's enough from me, thanks again for reading and reviewing! Until next time, auf weidersehen.  
  
-JustAnotherMutant) 


End file.
